It is important to protect both material and personnel from catastrophe, especially in cases where the probability of occurrence is greater than the norm. Conventionally, both temporary and permanent means may be used for this purpose, depending on the scenario. For example, a permanent military facility may best be protected by a permanent configuration, whereas a mobile field unit would best be served by a temporary, but not necessarily less effective, configuration. Conventionally, protection against manmade catastrophe, such as occurs in war zones, has been provided with large bulky concrete structures or earthen embankments that require heavy equipment to produce, whether temporary or permanent. Needs for protective structure may include barriers to prevent personnel access, vehicular intrusion, or even line-of-site access in the case of a sniper, as well as protective enclosures for emergency response personnel or revetments for high value assets. Because of constraints such as geography, response time, availability of both material and heavy equipment, and the like, select embodiments of the present invention that provide good protection for both personnel and valued assets are of value for protection of both military and community assets.
To protect personnel and resources, military organizations use a variety of protective materials ranging from soil cover to expensive, high-performance, lightweight ballistic ceramics. A need exists for an inexpensive blast and fragmentation barrier for large-area applications, such as forward facilities, installation and structure perimeters, and both interior and exterior protective upgrades. Certain applications call for panels that may be emplaced on robust platforms, both the modular platform sections and panels being of sufficiently light weight to be man portable.
Select embodiments of the panels of the present invention have excellent energy absorbing capacity against blast and ballistic penetration forces. This capacity is often described as toughness, a term also associated with the tensile strength of concrete. Select embodiments of the panels of the present invention obtain their strength and toughness qualities through engineering of the type and quantity of component materials.
When combined with an elastic outer layer, the core of select embodiments of the panels of the present invention reduces fragment velocities as compared to existing core materials that cost more, weigh more, and require greater thickness to achieve the same kinetic energy reduction. Cost is reduced by employing high performance concrete materials as a core. Use of multi-dimensional, discrete and continuous fibers of various material compositions distributed throughout the core matrix optimizes strength and toughness. Coating or covering the inexpensive core with a tough pliable material provides the necessary “toughness” to dampen or completely eliminate through penetration of fragments and debris from an event such as a hurricane, nearby explosion or even penetration by munitions.
Select embodiments of the panels, roof and floor supports and the box-shaped platform modules of the present invention are man portable. Systems, such as walls, floors and roofs, employing select embodiments of the present invention are designed to replace existing systems that are heavier, e.g., those that employ thicker panels comprising materials conventionally used for protection from ballistic sources. Because some existing systems are made from exotic materials, such as ceramics, they are also more expensive than embodiments of the present invention.
A need also exists for inexpensive protective cladding with superior resistance to wind damage, including penetration of debris generated by natural forces, such as tornadoes and hurricanes. Although select embodiments of the present invention may be used as ballistic armor, connectors, protective construction, blast-resistant panels, protection against fragmenting munitions, vehicle up-armoring, and forced entry resistant structural elements. Other applications include strengthening of building components such as walls, floors and ceilings. Because select embodiments of the panels of the present invention have high strength and toughness, they are suitable for use in new construction of residential housing as structural members that are resistant to the natural forces and debris impact of tornadoes and hurricanes and in commercial security situations such as the construction of bank vaults and armor protective enclosures.
Select embodiments of the present invention include a Modular Protective System Overhead Cover (MPS-OHC) that fills an existing gap in a combat soldier's tool kit. The MPS-OHC is a unique structure that provides 360° of protection while its components are light enough to be man-portable and assembled by personnel without requiring special tools or heavy equipment. This allows the MPS-OHC to be attached to a combat unit, transported to remote locations, and deployed with hand tools. Currently, there is no known system capable of providing this protection with its reduced logistical demands.
The MPS-OHC safeguards personnel and material against direct and indirect weapons' fire. The MPS-OHC is similar in concept to the Overhead Coverage System (OCS) developed by the U.S. Army Engineer Research and Development Center (ERDC), USACE Middle East District (MED), Protective Design Center (PDC), in partnership with Perini and Tetra Tech design-build teams. The OCS, however, are permanent structures built over high-density facilities, such as housing units, medical buildings, and dining halls. Changes in the battlefield scenario and logistical constraints require that the next generation of enhanced force protection solutions be lightweight, modular, scalable, recoverable, and reusable. The MPS-OHC is intended to provide sidewall and overhead cover from direct and indirect fire threats in locations where conventional construction materials and equipment are not available or are not feasible or when a permanent structure would not be in line with mission requirements.
U.S. Armed Forces combat personnel operate in austere environments and face the threat of small arms and indirect fire. The MPS-OHC provides a rapidly deployable and rapidly recoverable structure that requires no heavy equipment or specialized tools for assembly. Possible uses include: overhead cover, sidewall protection, protection of living quarters, including tents, ballistic and fragmentation screen or shield, vehicle protection, personnel bunker, command post protection, guard post, fighting position, petroleum, oil and lubricants (POL) store protective cover, ammunitions holding area protection, and the like.